


On Rest

by Dare_devil



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dare_devil/pseuds/Dare_devil
Summary: Dex is on rest for the day and it takes an unexpected turn between him and Billy.





	On Rest

Dex was basically on bedrest for the day. He got himself in a situation which resulted in him getting hurt and Billy forcing him to rest instead of going back out for the rest of the day.

“I told you I’m fine” argued Dex as he sat on the couch, arms crossed.  
“Really? I had to carry you back here, you’re on rest today” Responded Billy from the kitchen as he got a glass of water. Making his way back to the living room he passed the glass to Dex.

He took the glass, muttering an annoyed thanks as he drank before putting the glass down on the coffee table. Billy decided to join Dex on the couch, sitting down he leaned back, resting his arm on the backrest of the couch as Dex looked straight ahead on the tv. 

Billy looked from the corner of his eye at the moody Dex, arms crossed watching the tv. He must admit, Dex is cute when he’s moody, when he’s pissed that’s a whole different level and it’s best not to be around Dex when he’s angry especially when he’s near any object. But to see the moody look on his face with his arms crossed as he watched the tv was adorable. 

“What?” Spat Dex, eyes still on the tv as he noticed Billy had been watching him. Billy chuckled at the moody remark of Dex “you’re cute when you’re in a mood, like a little child that can’t get what he wants” smirked Billy causing Dex to huff in annoyance.

“I don’t understand why I’m on rest, I’m fine!” Complained Dex.  
“You took a pretty hard hit out there”  
“Like I Said, I’m fine” he said turning to look at Billy.  
“Well if you’re fine” started Billy as he shuffled closer and straddled Dex, leg on each side of his thighs, arm resting against his throat.  
“Try and break free” he said with a smirk as Dex looked up at him. 

Dex reached his hands forward in an attempt to shove Billy but he stayed put, so sign of budging. “Come on Dex, thought you were fine” he teased as he pushed harder on his throat causing a shakey breath to leave Dex’s lips.

This time Dex shoved Billy harder causing Billy to move back a little, Dex leaned up a little, pushing Billy onto the couch, back hitting the cushions as he climbed on top, arm now against Billy’s throat. “How’s that for fine” Said Dex with a smirk as Billy began to chuckle.   
“Ok I get it, maybe you can still handle yourself” chuckled Billy before leaning up a little to move from Dex.

A soft gasp left Dex’s lips as he felt Billy’s crotch brush against his causing Billy to pause and look up at him, eyebrows raised in amusement. Dex felt the embarrassment wash over him as he didn’t even realise he had gasped or even out loud as he noticed Billy pause and look up at him. His body begin to feel warm as he saw a smirk appear on Billy’s face. 

Dex went to climb off him in embarrassment but he felt Billy’s hand harshly grip his thigh.

“I like were this is going” smirked Billy as he slowly sat up, pulling Dex completely into his lap. His hands soothingly traveled from his thighs before they rested on Dex’s hips as he guided Dex, pushing him harder into his own crotch. He softly gasped as he could feel Billy hardening against him through his pants as Billy raised his hips up, slowly grinding against his crotch. 

Dex’s hand’s gripped Billy’s shoulders as Billy began to grind harder against him. Billy pulling Dex’s closer to him as he breathed harshly against Dex’s neck, teeth gently nipping the sensitive skin of his neck causing Dex to softly moan. His lips ghosted over the sensitive skin as he felt Dex hardening against him. Pants starting to become uncomfortably tight and bodies began to heat up. 

Billy gently moved Dex away as he reached down, unbuttoning his own pants before he reached forward, pulling on the string tied around Dex’s lounge pants before he pulled the pants off him, throwing them somewhere across the room. He wrapped an arm around Dex as he lifted himself up a little to remove his own pants to join the other pair across the room. 

Billy bit his lip as he looked down, noticing the wet patch forming on Dex’s underwear. Reaching his hands back around to Dex’s hips he guided him to his own crotch as he pulled Dex’s hips down while rolling up to meet him. The feeling of them both pressed against each other causing them both so softly gasp and moan. 

“Did I do that?” Whispered Billy against Dex’s ear.  
“Did I make you wet?” He continued, teeth gently pulling on his earlobe causing Dex to softly moan, hands gripping tighter on his shoulders.  
“B-Bill”  
“What is it baby?”   
“P-please” he whimpered, A smirk against his skin as Billy pushed him down onto the couch, Dex’s back pressed against the cushions before he climbed back onto him. 

This time Billy harshly gripped his thigh, pulling him closer, leg hooked over his hip before he began to rut against him, hard, fast and almost primal causing Dex to cry out, gripping Billy’s arms and tiling his head to the side away from Billy’s gazing eyes. 

Leaning down Billy’s lips claimed his neck, gently biting and sucking the sensitive skin as he continued to rut hard against him. “P-Please” he cried out as he could feel himself getting closer.  
“You gonna cum for me Dex? Let me see” Whispered Billy, rubbing harder and faster against him.

Dex moaned and cried out, body trembling underneath Billy as he released in his underwear. Billy continued to ride him through his climax as he could feel himself getting close. 

Leaning down he claimed Dex’s lips with his as he finally released, hips beginning to slow down. Pulling away from the kiss they both panted for breath, bodies glistening with sweat. Billy leaning down to press a lazy kiss against Dex’s neck before pulling him back in for a kiss. 

That was definitely unexpected.


End file.
